The present disclosure relates generally to computing devices associated with databases, and more particularly to computing devices configured to migrate or transfer data from a source storage device to a target storage device.
Mass storage devices are currently able to store large amounts of data. Such devices are utilized, for example, by local and federal governments, the military, and large and small businesses. Although these entities utilize their data in different ways, most entities utilize the mass storage devices to track and maintain the data associated with their customers, employees, and inventory.
Initially, a Database Administrator (DBA) may architect a given database on a storage device having adequate resources and capabilities to allow the database to grow or expand. Such devices include, but are not limited to, Direct Access Storage Devices (DASD), for example. Eventually, however, the resources available at such storage devices may no longer be able to support the database. Thus, the DBA may be required to move or migrate the data to a new storage device having better capabilities and/or more resources.
Conventionally, in some instances, migrating large datasets from one storage device to another storage device requires taking the database “off-line.” In these cases, however, end users that need the information cannot access the data while the data is being migrated. Rather, the users must wait until the data migration is complete and then interact with the data stored at the new storage device. In other instances, the database remains online so that the end users can continue to access the data. Such conventional methods require performing an additional synchronization process during and/or after the data migration is complete.